Użytkownik:9-Force-recon
Aktualnie zajmuje miejsce #6 na tej wiki #1 MGRINZ (wiadomo, admin) #2 Sekcja2025 #3 Bezimiennyziomal #4 Gideon2054 #5 Iop146 #6 Ja (kolejna poprzeczka - 3200 edycji) Złote anomy - Call of Duty Wiki edyszyn Witam wszystkich serdecznie na naszej gali rozdania Złotych Anomów za najgłupsze teksty wiadomo kogo. Jeśli znalazłeś jakiś złoty tekst, koniecznie wpisz go tutaj. Złote komentarze Złote edycje CELA OF DUTY: ATWENCET WALFARE :D O boszu ;-; Koniecznie przeczytajcie całe xd Niby wandalizm ale mnie bawi Dowidzynia prajs O mnie Siemka! Mam 17 lat! Na tej wiki jestem od początku 2016 roku. W tym czasie edytowałem parę artykułów (XD to brzmi jak formuła spowiedzi). Serię poznałem kupując PS3 + parę gier, w tym Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare które było moją pierwszą częścią tejże gry. (p.s. chociaż mi się przypomniało, że kilka lat przed tym grałem w demo MW3. Tylko misja Czarny wtorek, w dodatku kończyła się, gdy w śmigłowcu się coś pierdzieliło. Wtedy chciałem kupić pełną wersję i uratować mojego bohatera :3) Poza grami interesuje mnie także historia, uzbrojenie( jak to fani Cod) oraz dobre meme. Zagrajmy razem - mój PSN to johnny19887 Części moich Codów+recenzje ^------ tutaj CoD-y ukończone na weteranie Call of Duty- Mam tylko multi, więc krótko- mapy spoko, bronie spoko, frakcje spoko, mechanika spoko, grafa spoko, audio całkiem niezłe, a snajperzy w***wiają :D Call of Duty 2- Dżizas to nawet odpalić się nie chce. Może to błąd, że wybrałem konsolę zamiast ulepszać PC... ehh. Call of Duty 4- Jeden z zajebiszczych Codów, kampania klimatyczna, czuć kraj, w którym gramy. Grafika i mechanika na wysokim poziomie, chociaż gra ma 10 lat. Dźwięki broni są odlotowe. W mulit zacząłem grać za późno, parę normalnych meczy, a potem wszędzie cziterzy. Call of Duty: World at War- Naprawdę nie wiem co wy do tej części macie, całkiem fajna. Misje ciekawe, audio i muzyka w sumie też. Wszyscy mówią, że amerykańska kampania była nudna, ale mnie się bardzo podobała. Klimat drugiej wojny w sumie jest, zwłaszcza misja Wenedetta. Jeśli chodzi o grafikę, to nie powalała szczerze mówiąc. Mam wrażenie jakby rosyjska kampania miała lepszą grafę, ale to pewnie przez ciemniejsze momenty. Misja w czołgu była arcyzajebista, nigdy nie zapomnę. Multi nie powalało, zwłaszcza mapy i balans broni. W dodatku stara mechanika, np biegania i wybuchów to też minus. Można by narzekać na postaci, ale wiecie co- gry o drugiej wojnie światowej pokazują, że w pojedynkę nic nie zdziałasz, nie uratujesz świata. Walczyło się wtedy dla rozkazów i nikt tego nie robił dla bycia bohaterem. A nie jak te Modern Warfary. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2- Moja ulubiona (jak na razie) część. Dało się wczuć w grę, pełno zwrotów akcji, misje ciekawe. Niektórzy zarzucają, że było za dużo patriotyzmu w grze, ale jakoś tego nie poczułem. Muzyka fajna, zwłaszcza ta przy spawnie Rangerów. "Nic po rosyjsku" też mi nie przeszkadzało. Ciekawe Spec opsy. Trudne, ale bez przesady. Duży wybór broni, dobre udźwiękowienie. Jeden z lepszych multiplayerów w serii. Ciekawe serie ofiar, ogólnie to mapy są sprawiedliwe dla obu stron. Podobają mi się też tryby w multi. Raził mnie trochę ten RPD i AK-47 w Armii Rosyjskiej, ale da się przeżyć. Mówiłem już, że niektóre bronie mają za wysokie staty? Call of Duty: Black Ops- Też jedna z lepszych części. Najlepsza kampania w historii Coda. Wszędzie czuć zimną wojnę oraz tę czerwoną panikę. Muzyka też najlepsza w historii Cod, zwłaszcza te kawałki w Bajkonurze oraz w Kowloon City, a udźwiękowienie w multi buduje napięcie. Multiplayer też zajebisty, mapy świetnie zbudowane, tylko perki jakieś gorsze. Tryb zombie jakiś troche nudny, chyba nie umiem w niego grać. Ale tylko 3 darmowe mapki- to jakaś kpina. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3- Gówno gówno i jeszcze raz gówno. Co z tego, że kampania jest solidna, grafa też, skoro multiplayer jest całkowicie do bani. Jeśli dopiero zaczynasz przygodę z tym wytworem, to wiedz, że aż do 50 poziomu nie ma broni, która by sprostała innym. Jeśli już na pierwszych levelach nie umiesz grać SCAR-L, to możesz sobie trumnę wybierać. Jeśli w MW2 dodatki do broni były czymś ważnym, to tutaj to jest tylko durna strzelanina. Zj*bali granatniki podlufowe i strzelbę, zero przydatnych celowników, które z niewiadomego powodu trzęsą się jak sku*wysyn (sory za słownictwo), od czasu do czasu jakiś tam tłumik. Wszyscy grają tylko noobskimi brońmi (ACR 6.8, MP7 i MSR). Snajperkami można normalnie raszować, do tego mają nanometrowy odrzut. Do tego twórcy wpadli na debilny pomysł ustawienia strzelb jako broni głównej, dodając im zasięg snajperki. Zdebilniałe mapy, na których nie można kampić nawet 5 sekund, bo wróg obejdzie ją dookoła i wbije ci kosę. Więc nie dziwcie się, w głosowaniu wszyscy wybierają Terminal. Tylko tryb spec ops i przetrwanie trochę ratują tę serię. Call of Duty: Black Ops II- Nie ma co, 3arc odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Alternatywne zakończenia to coś, czego ta seria potrzebowała. Ciekawe postaci, ale trochę mało nawiązania do jedynki BO (np. w całej grze nie pojawiło się słowo "Dragowicz"). Kampanię tak przeżywałem, że gdy miałem wybór co zrobić z tą świnią Menedezem to się nie patyczkowałem. Mimo że trochę pojechali z tym futuryzmem, to i tak było znośnie. Muszę przyznać, że dzięki tej części polubiłem tryb zombie, ciekawy, a poza tym mapy są otwarte, że zawsze jest gdzie uciec. Multiplayer kocham za audio i nienawidzę za małą ilość frakcji. Grafika przepiękna, można zwiedzać :D. Call of Duty: Ghosts- Dawno nie grałem w Coda, w którym wrogami nie byli Ruscy. Spodobało mi się to, ale to nie znaczy, że gra jest udana. Niestety wiele cech zostało po niewydarzonym bracie (MW3). Misje ciekawe, ale miejscami gra nudziła (misja pod wodą). Zakończenie to czyste science-fiction, zrobione tak, żeby fanboje darły mordę "zrupcie kal of djuti gołst dwujke". Chyba wszystkie bronie mają te same staty. Mapy duże jak w BF, że mecze prędzej skończą się czasowo, niż któraś ze stron dobije limit punktów. Głupie są te celowniki z tym tak jakby legalnym wallhackiem. Co do trybu wyginięcie- jest spoko, ale szybko się znudzi. Widać, że IW czerpało garściami od BO II. O ile każdy jeden Cod coś wnosił do serii, to Ghosts gnije, bo nie ma w nim absolutnie nic nowego, a nawet wyszło na gorsze. Rangi multiplayer Moje ulubione bronie Cod 1- Thompson/pepesza & spray :DD Cod 4- troszku nie miałem jak go wypróbować, ale chyba M16A4 Grenadier i MP5 Cod WaW- chyba BAR Cod MW2- M4A1 Grenadier z Acog- to jest moja broń, wręcz prowadziła mnie za rączkę przez Multi, używałem ją od 4 lvl, aż do odblokowania Kałacha (ostatni poziom) Cod Bo- Kałach z kolimatorem, Galil z Reflexem i M16 z Acog Cod MW3- średnio go lubię, ale chyba Kałach i ACR z tłumikiem Cod BO II- chyba Type 25 z wyszukiwaczem celu Cod Ghosts- a da się w to grać? Cod Mobile - Wszysko z wyjątkiem snajp i strzelb strzela tak samo więc o czym my mówimy :D Absurdy w CoDach CoD 4 MW- mało, można się przyczepić o to, że twórcy zrobili z tego małą wojnę sześciodniową i G36C w misji w Prypeci. CoD WaW- też mało, konkretnie nic sobie nie przypominam CoD MW2- no, też trochę za dynamicznie, kampania trwała chyba z 8 dni, absurdem też było to, że Shepherd był najzwyczajniej w świecie głupi. Jak można w komórce terrorystycznej kogoś umieścić i uwierzyć, że nie połapią się, że to ktoś z zewnątrz. Ale być może nie, bo Shepherd mówi coś, że "nie wiesz ile nas to kosztowało", pewnie chodzi właśnie o to. CoD BO- można się przyczepić o uzbrojenie, za to wielki minus, a i też czemu sowieci nie domagali się odpowiedzi od Ameryki za roz%$#*ną wyspę odrodzenia, Bajkonur i Jamantau? Jednak trza przyznać, że to jest dość rzeczywista część, od następnych nie było tak ciekawie... CoD MW3-No naprawdę, trzecia wojna trwała jakieś 2-3 miesiące, to jest niepojęte jakieś. Twórcy chyba nie mają pojęcia czym jest linia frontu, bo najpierw walki są w Hamburgu, potem w Paryżu, by z nich wrócić do Berlina. WTF? W dodatku czesi organizują sobie jakiś tam bezsensowny zryw. Naprawdę, powstania się wygrywa, gdy niedaleko są sojusznicy, a z Berlina do Pragi to taki kawał drogi. Dwie ostatnie misje to absurd do potęgi. Gdzieś pośrodku wrogiego państwa lecą sobie na Littlebirdach wrogowie Rosji. A gdzie obrona przeciwlotnicza się pytam? Spała? I nagle z dupy bierze się tak jakiś dron Predator i szczela sobie. A na końcu jakiś nalot w ogóle. I co dalej? No normalnie odstawili sobie tego prezydenta do STOLICY wrogiego kraju jak by nigdy nic. I czemu Sandman nie wskoczył do tego śmigłowca. BEZ SENSU. A po ostatniej misji Price powinien siedzieć w pierdlu za zniszczenie tego hotelu i atak bez zezwolenia. CoD BOII- Tu tylko parę absurdów, ale zastanawia mnie jedno. Skąd ten cały Raul miał hajs na tą całą armię najemników i drony. Niby tam kiedyś handlował narkotykami, ale on chyba wyprzedał światową rezerwę mefedronu na ten sprzęt. CoD Ghosts- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby przez 10 lat wojny ta Federacja nie zrobiła żadnych postępów. I gdzie było NATO w tym czasie. A jak Federacja miała to całe LOKI to czemu go nie użyła. A na zakończenie... a szkoda szczępić ryja. Nie no, ale naprawdę, jakiś tam randomowy Rorke nie jest Chuckiem Norrisem, no ile można przeżyć??? Operacja Kingfish- dlaczego Makarow miał bazę w jakichś tam Karkonoszach. O ile się nie mylę, to jeszcze w 2013 nie był "wyklęty" przez rosyjski rząd. Poza tym ci Rosjanie jakoś tak mocno się dawali, nie zabili dosłownie nikogo, a padali jak muchy. Ale najgorsze na koniec- jak do cholery oni zniszczyli AC-130 za pomocą RPG-7!!! (I jeszcze skąd Soap miał Colta Price'a, skoro ten go stracił w misji Kingfish.) Najlepsze ścieżki dźwiękowe CoDów(kolejność losowa) # Melodyjka z Creditsów (MW3) # Spawn Rangerów (MW2) # Ścieżka z misji Mały opór (WaW) (od 4:44) # Spawn Op40 (BO) # Piosenka z menu kampanii (cała) (BOII) # Creditsy (MW2) # Piosenka z menu multiplayera (BOII) # "Rosyjska" melodyjka w Bajkonurze (BO) # Temat muzyczny z misji "Z własnej woli" (MW2) # Spawn Navy SEALs (MW2) (cały) Co mnie wkurza w grach Poprzednie było trochę chaotyczne więc tu zaczniemy od nowa. # Seria Call of Duty - nie wiem czy jest sens powtarzać to, co napisałem wyżej # Battlefield 3 - jedna z najgorszych mainstreamowych strzelanek w jakie grałem ;_; najbardziej OP bronie trzeba nabyć kontem premium, co oczywiście niszczy balans. Są bronie (M16, rewolwer na przykład) które deklasyfikują jakieś syfy typu P90 albo AK, więc tak od 40 poziomu każdy gra tym samym. Snajpy są okropnie OP, podobnie jak czołgi. Samoloty i śmigłowce w tej grze to jakaś kpina. Oddział piechoty w BFie nie ma żadnych szans w starciu z helikopterkiem. Co z tego, że istnieją wyrzutnie, skoro gość wie, że go namierzają i w trzy sekundy odpali flary, a dodatkowo zlokalizuje gościa który do niego walił. Twórcy za punkt honoru postawili sobie chyba uprzykrzyć konsolowcom życie traktując ich jako graczy drugiej kategorii. Graczy jest mniej, a sterowanie zaprojektowane dla ludzi z paraliżem chyba. Jednak najgorsza w BF3 jest społeczność, a zwłaszcza admini, którzy chyba się wyżywają na graczach za to że ktoś ich gnębi w szkole. Mogą ci dać bana za: 1 narodowość, 2 nick, 3 używanie broni które im nie pasują, bo tak, 4 korzystanie z jedynej (nieskutecznej, ale jedynej) broni przeciw śmigłowcom i myśliwcom, przez co ta "realistyczna bitwa" zamienia się w strzelanie do ludzi z gównohelikopterków. Oczywiście to nic w porównaniu z adminami którzy balansują zespoły tak "z dupy" oraz ci którzy wyrzucają z serwerów bo pierwszy zabrałeś pojazd albo zabiłeś ich kolegę. Gejoza 4/10 ale mimo wszysko kupię sobie chyba czwórkę, bo fabuła fajna i są chińczyki które mówio po chińsku xd # War Thunder - giera jest naprawdę bardzo spoko i wciąga, zwłaszcza tryb wojen lądowych. Jedynym chyba problemem tej gry jest balans. Czołgi z pierwszej ery dzielą się na OP oraz niesamowity szit. Istnieją tu takie za przeproszeniem zapierdalacze jak BT-5 i T-50 oraz taki twór jak T-26-4 który mimo kalibru 76 mm nie potrafi przebić pancerza z gównolitu albo taki T-60 którym nie zabiłem dosłownie NIKOGO. Miał być chyba jakąś nieudaną wersją PZ II. Oczywiście warto też przytoczyć czołg-mem czyli SU-5-1 z 8 pociskami na składzie i tekturą zamiast pancerza. Potem jest jazda w inną stronę. Twórcy ewidentnie chcą aby ruskie czołgi wypadały najlepiej, przez co T-34, którego pancerz odlano z cholernych łyżek i sztucznych zębów może przebić pancerz Tygrysa z boku. Żal. Twórcy nie mogą zrozumieć że nie każdy czołg pizgał się jak pod Kurskiem, tylko były np. działa samobieżne, artyleria i pojazdy pancerne wsparcia. Ale mimo to zajebista giereczka 8,5/10 # World of Tanks - taka bardzo-gorsza wersja WT, gdzie możesz zniszczyć Tygrysa nawet najgorszym gównem jeśli będziesz walić bez przerwy w gąsienicę albo inny weakspot i objeżdżał go dookoła. Mapy przypominają bardziej areny aniżeli prawdziwe lokacje. Jak ktoś ci mocno przywali w tylny pancerz to może dojść do kuriozalnej sytuacji kiedy jeden członek załogi jednocześnie prowadzi czołg, ładuje go w 3 sekundy, strzela i naprawia zniszczoną wieżę :D. Oczywiście można by WOTa traktować jako symulator, gdyby nie oczywiste P2W. Czołg premium ze złotą amunicją może ci zniknąć sprzed nosa albo zgasić cię jednym strzałem, podczas ty albo go nie trafisz albo nie przebijesz pancerza. Do tego dochodzi dodawanie do gry czołgów które w rzeczywistości nie istniały i robienie z polskich graczy idiotów, chociaż to my przez najdłuższy czas zasilaliśmy pieniędzmi tę pijawkę. 3/10 na więcej nie zasługuje. # Assassin's Creed III - to jest chyba najtrudniejsza gra do zrobienia w 100% w jaką grałem. Gdyby do tego się zaliczały jakieś ciekawe zadania typu "Znajdź i zabij" albo "Ucieknij" to nie - masz się gapić na zasranych wieśniaków jak rąbią drzewo albo czytają żeby mieć 100 procków. Po tym masz sprzedać zebrane przez nich zasoby. Oczywiście do tego dochodzą ograniczenia misji typu "tego nie zabij, tego nie używaj, zrób na czas i nie daj się wykryć. Trudne gry - tak, ale niech to chociaż nie zajmuje 50 godzin. Jednak żadna z wymienionych sytuacji nie wkurzyła mnie tak jak wygranie 10 koła w głupich grach planszowych. Gdyby nie świetna fabuła i ogólnie zadania dodatkowe, to byłoby niżej 7/10 # Far Cry 2 (do uzupełnienia) Inne gry, w które grałem, ale chyba nie mają wiki # Far Cry 3- no nie powiem, całkiem ciekawa gra, genialny antagonista. Może nie wczułem się w bohatera (nie mój typ), ale i tak go bardzo polubiłem. Wszystko w tej grze jest ciekawe, tylko że za dużo w niej zbierania roślinek, strzelania do zwierzątek i dowożenia leków zamiast zemsty na wrogach. Ale trzeba przyznać, że ciekawe są misje zdobywania posterunków. Nudne jedynie te pi*rdolone znajdźki, których jest 140. Ale i tak 9/10 # Far Cry 4- nie grałem za dużo, ale wydaje się być jak poprzednik # Medal of Honor 2010- no cóż, czego się spodziewać po EA. Gra jest niedopracowana, pełno w niej bugów takich jak: śmierć przez ściany, niewidzialne granice świata, nieśmiertelni (albo nieskończeni) wrogowie. Wątek fabularny nawet ok, ale zbytnio oparty na rzeczywistych zdarzeniach. Rzeczywiste zdarzenia są ciekawe takie jak te w Black Ops. Kilka misji w takiej wojnie w Wietnamie, a reszta gdzie indziej. Bo wiecie, tam nawet nie było wiadomo, kogo ścigamy itd. A multi- strasznie niedopracowane, szkoda gadać. Na każdą frakcję przypadają trzy bronie i max. 15 poziom do osiągnięcia. I wszystko okraszone gównianym silnikiem Unreal Engine 3. Gra jak z te z Biedronki za 15 zł. 4,5/10 # Medal of Honor: Frontline- Gra była dodatkiem do MoH 2010, więc czemu by nie spróbować. I wyszło na to, że gra jest świetna. 2002 rok i może graficznie wygląda gorzej niż CoD 1 wydany rok później, ale świetnie się bawiłem. Misje są długie, dużo w nich zadań i wcale się nie nudzi. W CoD jest zwyczajna napierdzielanka w centrum wiru walk, tutaj natomiast są działania za linią wroga np. żeby ocalić holenderskiego informatora. Do tego zajebisty dźwięk gdy weźmiemy potionka z ziemi. Nie wiem, czemu CoD wyparł tę serię już w 2003. Może to kwestia Multiplayera? 9/10 # Medal of Honor: Warfighter- Co tu dużo gadać, mieszanina CoDa i Battlefielda. Na szczęście użyli silnika Frostbite 2 zarówno w kampanii, jak i w Multi. Kampania podobnie jak poprzednio. Może czuć trochę napięcia przy ściganiu przeciwnika, ale nie miałem chęci go jakoś mocno zabijać, bo... on osobiście nic mi nie zrobił. Jedyny antagonista, którego chciałem zabić to ten, który był na statku i zabił Mattera (nie pamiętam imienia) Znowu single to wydarzenia prawdziwe (no, prawie) więc troszku nuda. Ale misje z samochodem - no kurła, pryma sort. Multi to inna bajka. Wygląda jak CoD na większych mapach. Nudne tryby, które "oficjalnie" powinny być nastawione na współpracę. Strasznie długo odblokowuje się bronie dla jednej z frakcji, w dodatku np. taki Specnaz ma o wiele słabsze bronie od pozostałych. Kampania 6,5/10, multi 5/10 bo nic nowego. Może (powtarzam "może) gra miała by wyższe noty, gdyby nie wydano jej rok po premierze MW3. # S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Cień Czarnobyla- Od razu powiem, że super gra. Czuć strach po poruszaniu się w jakichś trawach w nocy, gdy może cię zaraz jakiś mutant zaatakować. Super klimat słowiańskiego post-apo. Wątek fabularny też miodzio, jest aż siedem różnych zakończeń (ale tylko jedno dobre). Dużo by gadać, 10/10. # S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Czyste Niebo- prequel "Cienia", gdzie jako najemnik ścigamy gościa, którym graliśmy w poprzedniej części. Możliwość wyboru frakcji, wojenki, klimat też utrzymany. Tylko apteczki słabsze. Broń też jest jakaś dziwna, bez celownika mają duży odrzut, a do tego te same animacje przeładowania. Wątek fabularny ponownie na plus. 9/10 Pytania zadane samemu sobie Co zmieniłbyś w kampaniach serii Call of Duty? Na pewno wprowadziłbym większy nacisk na realizm. Pomogłoby rozciągnięcie kampanii w czasie tak, aby nie wyszło na to, że gracz ma pieprzoną umiejętność teleportowania się na inny koniec świata i jeszcze tego samego dnia prowadzić tam walki. Zdecydowanie zmodernizowałbym uzbrojenie, czego nauczył mnie MW3. Chciałbym też, aby wprowadzono tryb Realistyczny polegający na przechodzeniu misji po raz kolejny, ale z wyłączonym HUD, dłuższymi wymianami ognia, możliwością wychylenia się, a każda rana musi być leczona, inaczej wyeliminuje nas z walki. Realizm tyczy się tym bardziej gier z okresu IIWŚ. NIE CHCĘ po raz kolejny patrzeć, jak ruscy w Stalingradzie walczą taktykami Delta Force. Niech Acti choć raz zapomną o tym, żeby nikogo nie urazić i zrobią grę całkowicie oddaną historii, gdzie trzech ruskich było dla władz mniej ważna niż jeden karabin. Albo bitwa o Berlin. W WaW walczą przeciw nam super wyszkoleni członkowie wehrmachtu, ale w rzeczywistości to dwunastolatków wysyłano na czołgi. To samo tyczy się ostatniej części, gdzie murzyni, którzy według Adolfa Healera byli trzeci w kolejce do odstrzału walczą sobie wesoło z krzyżem żelaznym na piersi. Ale poprawność polityczna musi wygrać. Za pięć lat będziemy mogli zagrać neutralnym płciowo nosorożcem XD Otwarto nowe studio Activision w Warszawie i zostałeś jego prezesem. Twoim zadaniem jest zaplanowanie fabuły COD, której oś kampanii ma się obracać wokół Polski. Co robisz? Mam parę pomysłów, niedopracowanych, ale mój "polski COD" byłby raczej trylogią. Zaczynalibyśmy jakimś randomowym, no nie wiem, Tadeuszem Malinowskim, który podczas kampanii wrześniowej dostaje rozkaz obrony najpierw niemieckiej, a potem wschodniej granicy. Po napaści ZSRR zostaje wzięty do niewoli. Bunt w Gułagu w Kozielsku nie powodzi się, ale po dwóch latach formują armię polską w Związku Radzieckim. W 1943 nasz bohater będący pod komandem gen. Andersa brawurowo ucieka przez Iran. Następnie pomagamy Brytyjczykom i Amerykanom w Afryce Północnej, by rok później szturmować Monte Cassino. W 1945 wojna się kończy. Nasz bohater dowiaduje się, że Polska została oddana komunistom, przez co mocno podupada na zdrowiu KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZE Strony, z których jestem dumny Tutaj strony, które poważnie rozbudowałem ja, z czego jestem niezmiernie dumny (a tak naprawdę zastępuje mi to życiowe osiągnięcia, których nie mam) * Task Force 141 * Task Force: STALKER * BTR-80 * Mi-24 * Specnaz * Studies and Observation Group * Black Ops * Delta Force * Call of Duty: Classic * Federalna Służba Bezpieczeństwa * Federacja Rosyjska * ZSRR * Wielka Brytania * Japonia * Ukraina * Chińska Republika Ludowa * Chen * Khaled Al-Asad * Wiktor Reznow * Wiktor Zachajew * Dmitrij Petrenko * Paweł Gorki * Lew Krawczenko * Seria Call of Duty I wiele innychKategoria:Użytkownicy